


Present and Accounted For

by pennysparrow



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Babs takes some of her Batgirls and Birds of Prey Christmas shopping, teasing ensues.





	Present and Accounted For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Supes!!! I love your Batgirl squad and I loved the challenge of including as many of them as I could in this.

Barbara checked the time in the bottom of her screen again, biting on her bottom lip nervously. It wasn’t like Steph and Cass to be late without telling her about it, even if it was just a few minutes. Her fingers flying over the keyboard Babs did a quick scan to see if there was any trouble that they might have run into on the way. Seeing nothing Barbara slouched back in her chair with a sigh and her brow furrowed.

Just then the front door to Barbara’s apartment/liar flew open with a loud yell from Stephanie. “DECK THE HALLS! We’re heeeeerree!” The blonde rushed in, Cassandra on her heels, and immediately skipped over to Babs.

“You’re late,” she accused, waggling a finger between the two of them.

Cass held up a cupholder with a trio of cups in it. “Brought coffee,” she said by way of explanation.

“And donuts!” Steph chipped in, holding up the bag. “Now c’mon, my butt has been buzzing for the past three blocks. Nell and Tiff are getting impatient.”

Barbara rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat and purse. Cass passed her a scarf with a smile and Barbara picked up her keys. “Dinah, Helena, and Charlie are meeting us there. Zinda is in Maui on vacation. We’re picking up Tiffany and Nell. Am I missing anyone?”

Cass shrugged, giving Babs a smirk. “You know all,” she said innocently. Babs poked her in the side as the elevator made its descent.

“Well Harper had to work, Kate and Bette said thanks for the invite but seeing as how they don’t do Christmas there was no point in them braving the crowds.”

“Smart,” Barbara muttered.

Steph rolled her eyes but continued as Cass snickered. “Did Alysia or Frankie get back to you?”

“Yeah, they’re both going to be getting lunch with us, but Frankie had a meeting for Gordon Clean Energy and Alysia and her wife were decorating this morning.”

“Ooooh, domestic life. Must be fun,” Steph laughed.

“I wouldn’t know, the kids I take care of all insist on decking villains rather than decking the halls,” she replied smoothly.

Steph blushed but chuckled and Cass leaned down to plant a kiss on Barbara’s cheek. “Here now. Close enough.”

Barbara reached out and wrapped her arms around the girls’ waists, pulling them in for a quick hug as the elevator dinged open into the clocktower’s underground parking garage. They both gave her a quick squeeze back before hopping out the door and rushing toward her van, arguing over who got shotgun with Cass expertly holding their still hot drinks out of the way of Steph’s flailing arms.

Barbara pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Dinah, warning her they were on their way, before getting herself situated behind the wheel. Cass won the front seat debate so Steph was leaning forward, practically sitting on the center counsel as they drove. Once they picked up Nell, Barbara was able to raise an eyebrow at Steph in the rearview mirror before glancing over at the younger girl, effectively getting Steph to sit like a proper human.

Nell chattered excitedly and thanked Steph and “Miss Barbara” for inviting her along for the day. She was even more excited when they picked Tiffany up, Lucius giving the two youngest girls money for candy with a smile.

“I thought Luke said you were anti-sugar?” Barbara asked, genuinely curious.

He shrugged and smiled easily back at her. “Only when I’m the one dealing with the sugar’s after effects.”

She laughed, promised to have Tiff home before dinner, and they were on their way.

Once they reached the mall Cass passed out the coffees to Babs and Steph, she had gotten tea for herself, while Steph opened the box of mini donuts for everyone to pick from. They had just reached the mall’s entrance when Barbara felt something slam into her from behind. Her shoulders were quickly enveloped in a hug and her vision was obscured by a mess of dark red hair.

“Hey there Charlie,” she laughed and hugged the girl back.

“Missed you boss. The mission was fun but man is it good to be home,” Charlie smiled as she pulled back. The freckles on her nose disappearing as she wrinkled it.

“There she is! Our supreme leader! The one, the only, Barbara Gordon!” Dinah called, holding up a coffee cup of her own. Helena rolled her eyes and tugged on the end of Dinah’s long blue scarf.

“Zinda sends her best. She barely touched down to drop us off, where did you send her for Christmas anyway?” Helena asked, holding the door open and shepherding them all inside.

“Oh you know, some place sunny and tropical. With shirtless men serving alcohol. Zinda’s dream locale,” Babs smirked at her friends while Steph and Cass snorted behind her.

“So she gets a tropical vacation and we get Christmas shopping in Gotham? I’d like to issue an official complaint,” Dinah said dryly.

“Just because you don’t like the crowds doesn’t mean you can complain about the company,” Steph snarked. She waggled her finger at Dinah as Cass stood behind her dramatically rolling her eyes.

Dinah sighed and took a sip of her coffee. She slung an arm around Steph’s shoulders and began to manhandle the younger blonde further into the mall. Babs couldn’t help but snort and share a look with Cass who shook her head, causing her short hair to flair out. Cass then held out her free hand to Tiff who eagerly took it, swinging their arms. Charlie waved to Nell, who quickly began asking her all about the Birds of Prey’s latest mission. Helena walked beside Barbara as she began to navigate the busy shopping mall in her wheelchair, glaring at people too rude to even bother with stepping even slightly to the side.

“Why exactly did you want us to all go Christmas shopping together?” Helena asked. She glared at a group of teenagers who nearly ran right into Barbara. Babs smiled up at her in thanks. “I mean, I need to get it done but I’m mostly shopping for you, Dinah, Charlie, Zinda, and Barda. Having three out of the five of you here just defeats the purpose a bit.”

Babs shrugged, watching as the rest of their group ducked into a candle shop. “You could always go off with Steph and Cass, they’d be happy to help.”

“I know, I’m just trying to figure out your thought process here.”

“Oh trust me, you don’t want to. It’s scary in here,” Babs pointed to her head and grinned, crossing her eyes as Helena watched. The other woman rolled her eyes and poked Babs lightly on the shoulder.

“Would you two hurry it up?” Dinah called, sticking her head out of the entrance to the store. Babs stuck her tongue out in response, to which Dinah maturely replied with flipping her off.

Next to her Helena snorted and Babs muttered something about disowning all of them.

In the candle store Steph had a candle filled tin in each hand and was sniffing a third on the shelf in front of her. Wrinkling her nose, Steph turned to Cass. “Which one do you think I should get Bruce? Which do you think says ‘I am the embodiment of angst, broodiness, and dads everywhere’: Apple Cinnamon Swirl or Sugar Cookie Carol?”

Cass shook her head slightly before raising her eyebrow at Steph. “What do you think?”

“Well I think that the coupon book I made for each member of your family last year was a brilliant idea but apparently not, so now they’re all getting crappy candles. The turds,” Steph muttered the last part, frowning between the two candles.

Cass failed to stifle a laugh and patted Steph on the back. “This one,” she said and pointed to the apple and cinnamon scented candle.

Steph grinned brightly and placed the rejected candle back on the shelf. “Thank you!”

Cass just shook her head and smiled. She turned to find Tiffany and Nell and see if they wanted to go to the Disney store with her. The three of them just about ran over Helena and Barbara on their way out the door.

By the time they were done in the Disney store all three had managed to buy gifts for their whole family, something Cass was ridiculously proud of. Especially since she knew all of her family would genuinely enjoy their presents. Nell was beaming as she held up the Dalmatian spotted mug for her mom, Tiff oh-ed and ah-ed before showing off her own purchases. Cass couldn’t help but smile as she thought of Lucius, Tam, and Luke opening up their matching Porg plushes. According to Tiff the three of them were obsessed with Star Wars, and it was obvious to Cass that the young girl was obsessed with what looked to her like a space penguin crossed with a hamster.

Cass felt her phone buzz in her back pocket, a message from Barbara asking where they had wandered off to and saying that they needed to start heading to lunch. She sent a quick reply before calling the girls over and offering them each a hand, making sure her shopping bag was slipped over her wrist. Tiffany took Cass’s hand happily, swinging their arms between them. Nell looked at the offered hand, her mouth twisting to the side before she met Cass’s eyes. Cass smiled at her and wiggled her fingers. Nell grinned sheepishly before placing her hand in Cass’s. With a broad grin Cass lead the girls toward the restaurants near the front of the mall.

Babs watched as Cass skipped towards them, Nell and Tiffany in tow. All in all it had been a fairly successful trip. Barbara had gotten presents for all the boys, something she had specifically put off in anticipation of today. Helena had slipped away with Steph at some point and both came back weighed down with bags and smug grins on their faces. Dinah had gotten most of her actual presents and spent the entire day shopping for the gag gifts the Queens always gave each other. Although the kiddy bows with suction cup arrows from the year before were hard to top. Charlie explained that she made all her presents and was just there for the company, which she thoroughly enjoyed by chattering away and giving her opinion and insight on each gift.

As Cass drew nearer Babs eyed the Disney bags that they all carried suspiciously. “So what did you guys get?” she asked Cass, a single brow raised.

The younger girl grinned in response. She shrugged and winked. “Presents,” was all she said.


End file.
